videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Janemba
' Janemba' is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, who appears as a major antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. He is a demonic embodiment of pure evil. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ (DLC) *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Story Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Janemba is one of the seven villains who is merged with a Dark Dragon Ball, becoming known as Xeno Janemba.Dragon Ball Heroes - Xeno Janemba Saga Prison Planet Saga Super Janemba appears as one of the villains imprisoned on the Prison Planet by Fu. He and a group of his Mini-Janembas attack Goku and Vegeta in an attempt to steal their Special Dragon Ball, though they are defeated.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 乱戦編 Mission 11 Janemba later returns after powering up with evil energy and fights Goku and Vegeta with a larger number of clones, though he is again defeated.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 集結編 Mission 6 A version of Janemba in the King of Destruction state fights Majin Ozotto alongside Bojack, Turles, Lord Slug and Garlic Jr., though he and his group are defeated by the demon.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 覚醒編 Mission 10 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Afterimage *Full Power *Super Mouth Blast *Lightning Shower Rain *Dimension Sword Attack Levels Enemy *The Evil Monster Janemba (1) *The Destructive Majin (5) Character Illustration A harmful monster that came into existence in Otherworld. Appears in the movie "Rebirth of Fusion". A Psyche Ogre that works in King Yemma's palace destroyed the Spirit Laundering machine due to his own carelessness, and when he was covered in the evil essences that came out of the ruined machine, a monster was born, locking King Yemma, palace and all, inside an alternate dimension, creating great confusion between Earth and Otherworld. At first, he had a plump body and a blank face, but while fighting Goku at Super Saiyan 3, he transformed into this brutish form, displaying an overwhelming strength that punished even Goku. Afterward, he also beat up on Vegeta, who had been revived because of the disruption in Otherworld. While Pikkon risked his own life to keep Janemba in check, Goku and Vegeta succeeded in perfoming Fusion to finally become Gogeta and turn the tables on Janemba, wiping him out with a prismatic energy attack. Possessing overwhelming power and speed, he is one of the strongest enemies from the movies. He had the ability to use spatial relocation attacks, dissolution teleportation, and psychokinesis. Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Moveset *Hell Gate *Rakshasa's Claw *Needle Mountain Hell Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset First Form *Mystic Breath *Howl *Chou Makouhou *Rapid Cannon *Illusion Smash Final Form *Mystic Breath *Instant Transmission *Chou Makouhou *Lightning Shower Rain *Dimension Sword Attack Character Illustrations First Form Voice: Jim Foronda This is the form in which Janemba first appears in other world. A low-level servant of King Yemma named Saike was careless on the job one day while working on the Spirit Laundry machine. The machine broke down, releasing the evil being cleansed within, and transformed Saike into the monster Janemba. Shortly after his creation, Janemba sealed off King Yemma's palace and released the spirits of the most evil deceased villains back into the world of the living. When Goku and Pikkon learned of the unfolding disaster, they raced to the scene to face Janemba. Though he appears to be stupid and innocent, Janemba is actually very powerful, possessing potent psychokinetic abilities. Also, from this state he can transform into his true, more powerful form. Final Form Voice: Kent Williams This is Janemba, after powering up from his original, comical form. The initial, silly form of Janemba was no match for Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and he was defeated. However, after taking this form, Janemba becomes powerful enough to turn the tables and knock Goku down. In addition to various techniques involving his powers of teleportation and psychokinesis, Janemba also attacks with a sword made from an ogre's club. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset Base *Mystic Breath *Howl *Chou Makouhou *Rapid Cannon *Illusion Smash Super *Mystic Breath *Instantaneous Transmission *Chou Makouhou *Lightning Shower Rain *Dimension Sword Attack Levels Dragon History *Innocent Monster (Base) *Fusion Reborn! Goku and Vegeta (Super) Mission 100 *The Winged One (Super) *Enraged Evil Warrior (Super) *Sword Saint (Super) *Baby-Level Circle (Base) *Pretty Fighter (Base) *Super Trunks Form (Super) *Personification of Evil (Super) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Base *Sledgehammer *Rakshasa's Claw *Dimensional Hole *Maximum Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Dimension Ray *Angry Shout Supervillain *Rage Saucer *Rakshasa's Claw *Dimensional Hole *Darkness Mixer *Full Power Energy Wave *Dimension Ray *Angry Shout Story Missions Normal *Invaders from a Different Time (Level 80, HP: 20,481) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Supervillain *Angel from the Underworld, Janemba (Level 40, HP: 15,018) **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Parallel Quests Normal *Hell Is a Picture? (Level 38, HP: 15,925) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Sledgehammer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Beerus the Impulsive (Level 48, HP: 17,764) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Villains Regroup! (Level 61, HP: 18,830) **Sledgehammer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 80, HP: 20,481) **Rakshasa's Claw **Bloody Sauce **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Dance of Swords (Level 88, HP: 21,538) **Sledgehammer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Maximum Charge **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 89, HP: 19,000) **Sledgehammer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Maximum Charge **Full Power Energy Wave **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Supervillain *Hell Is a Picture? (Level 44, HP: 25,313) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! (Level 55, HP: 16,970) **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Rage Saucer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Villains Regroup! (Level 68, HP: 17,809) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Universe 6 in a Fix! *Doppelganger Dispute! (Level 63, HP: 17,464) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Hero's Duty (Level 86, HP: 22,256) **Rage Saucer **Rakshasa's Claw **Dimensional Hole **Darkness Mixer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *Off-The-Charts Energy Expert Missions Supervillain *Extreme Malice! (Level 80, HP: 38,500) **Marbling Drop **Rakshasa's Claw **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout *A Truly Hellish Transformation (Level 95, HP: 63,000) **Darkness Mixer **Rakshasa's Claw **Brainwash Attack **Rage Saucer **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Raid Missions *Defiler of This World and the Next **Dimensional Hole **Rakshasa's Claw **Brainwash Attack **Peeler Storm **Dimension Ray **Angry Shout Dragon Ball Fusions Moveset *Fake Shot *Mystic Copy *Angry Rush *Trick Shot *Super Mystic Copy *Mimicry *Angry Rush EX *Mystic Shot *Hyper Mystic Copy *Angry Rush SP *Lightning Shower Rain Profile A monster born from evil energy that built up within a demon. Janemba transformed into this form during the battle and gained new abilities. Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Rakshasa's Claw Abilities *Hatred Incarnate *Surprise Maneuver Cards *SH5-23 *SH7-BCP13 Dragon Ball: Devolution Levels *The rise of a Devil *A new fusion Stats *Power: 5 *Speed: 6 *Energy: 6 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Portrait - Janemba.png|Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Portrait Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Janemba.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Janemba (Super).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Super) Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Janemba.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Janemba - 1.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Janemba - 2.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Janemba - 3.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Janemba (Supervillain).png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Supervillain Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Janemba.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Janemba (Super) - Card 05-11S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 05-11S Dragon Ball Legends - Janemba (Super) - Card 13-08E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 13-08E Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Janemba.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Janemba.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Janemba (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Janemba (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Janemba.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Janemba (Evil Energy).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Evil Energy) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Janemba (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Janemba (Giant).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Giant) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Janemba (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Janemba.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Janemba Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Giant Janemba.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Giant Janemba janembaportrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z Devolution - Janemba - 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Demons Category:Final Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users